Will You Fall With Me
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: Zexion and Demyx are both Angels of the Seven Kingdoms. Zexion is patiently awaiting Demyx's return from a mission, only to learn that the mission will change both their lives forever. Dexion Angelfic. AU. Lemon. Complete. Giftfic For little-caitlin.


Will You Fall With Me

* * *

This story is for the amazing little-caitlin both as a thanks for the amazing picture she did for my story Bottoms Up (the link can be found in my profile) and because she drew this amazing picture of an angel Demyx and Zexion and asked if someone would write her a sappy angel story for it. I had to rise to the challenge, especially because she is always drawing pictures for stories I've written. I know they say that a picture is worth a thousand words, but your picture is worth what…9500 or something like that? Lol. Hope you like it!

Check out the picture here:  
http : / / little - caitlin . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d36ram2

As always just take out the spaces.

* * *

The clouds over Elysium were as white and fluffy as ever. It never rained here and the clouds only ever served as a scenic background, or as a foundation for this magnificent kingdom. High above the earth, Elysium was inhabited by the mean that left the earth with a desire for purpose in the afterlife. They were born onto the one of the Seven Kingdoms that best described the way that they had lived their mortal lives. Living in one of the Kingdoms brought the need to return to Earth for missions. The nature of these missions often had the men travelling back down to the Blue Planet in disguise in order to save the souls that had strayed from the righteous path. Each of the Seven Kingdoms had their own ways of life and each received different sorts of missions, as they all dealt with a different sect of sin.

However not all of the residents of the Seven Kingdoms descended to earth, some stayed in the Kingdoms to maintain the flow of everyday life and keep records of the completed missions. The ones that stayed in Elysium often had to make voyages to each of the different Kingdoms on diplomatic errands. Also, because each of the different Kingdoms was inhabited by only one gender, never both, the visits were often used for visitations with friends and bed partners. Unlike the human concepts of the afterlife, those reborn into one of the Seven Kingdoms retained much of their previous beings, with the exception of their memories. Seeking bed partners and companions was not forbidden, nor discouraged in the Seven Kingdoms. Though with only one gender in each Kingdom, many inhabitants looked a little closer to home for their companions and bed partners, something that was never frowned upon.

A single figure sat behind a large desk that was covered with scrolls, quills and other records. It was the desk of a scholar, one of the best in all the Seven Kingdoms, and one that was fully immersed in his work. From the moment that he had arrived in Elysium, he had been assigned to record keeping, something that he had flourished in since. With a quick glance up at the sky through the open window, the eternally youthful male realized just how long he had been working on these particular records and that he was far beyond late. He should have been at the counsel house eons ago! Pushing long pewter hair out of his face, the scholar began to hastily organize his materials, stowing everything in its place before taking off out the door.

Bright sun collided with him as he emerged, the light blinding him momentarily. Knowing that he would never make it to the counsel house in time by foot, the male stretched his arms out wide, a pair of snowy white wings following almost instantly. Sparing a moment to shake the feathers out in the warmth of the sunshine, he took in a deep breath of the clear air, before giving his wings three strong flaps, the pristine wings easily carrying the angel high into the air.

Rising his high above the Kingdom of Elysium, the scholar entered the airspace reserved for residents who were flying to their destinations in order to reduce traffic congestion and accidents caused by flyers crashing into those who preferred to walk. A quick look at the surrounding horizon gave the youth the opportunity to spot the other six Kingdoms, each a day's flight away. Arcadia, Valhalla, Zion, Utopia, Nirvana and Eden. He had been to each of the other Kingdoms many a time and had friends on each, but he was lucky enough that the single companion he had ever wanted as more was an Angel of Elysium as well.

The thought of his companion cause him to remember his reason for flight and he sped off towards the counsel house. As he cut through the air with ease, the light breeze plastered the scholar's clothes to his skin, the pale grey material of his toga bringing out the vivid blue of his eyes. As much as he had missed his companion, he would never show that sort of emotion to anyone else. In a flight that felt so much longer than it actually was, the angel completely lost track of his thoughts, arriving at the council house before too long. Quickly looking around to make sure that he was clear for landing, the scholar gently moved his wings until he lost altitude, touching down on the cobblestone street without so much as a breeze.

The moment one of his bare feet touched down, the large double doors of the council house were pushed open, drawing the angel's vision up to the entrance of the large sandstone building. The moment his eyes focused on the single figure revealed by the large doors, the pewter haired angel felt his breath hitch even before it left his body. Standing there was an angel immense beauty, honey blond hair sticking up in several directions framing a tanned face that was highlighted by the deepest aqua eyes one had ever seen. The only thing that was different about his companion today was that there was no smile gracing the blond's full pink lips. Seeing the look of slight desperation on the other angel's face, the scholar decided to make his presence known and hopefully that would help cheer the other angel up.

"Welcome home, Demyx," the pewter haired angel said, folding his wings up against his back.

At the sound of his companion's voice, Demyx looked up, the sorrow almost instantly disappearing. He had just returned from a mission on earth and he had been looking forward to seeing his companion for the first time in six months. Even if human six months wasn't that long for an angel, being without the one you love most was always hard no matter how long it was. "Zexion!" he cried out, running down the stairs, unfolding his own ivory wings to help propel him down faster, eager to feel the warm embrace once again.

Zexion just stood there at the foot of the staircase, the slightest start of a smile playing at the corner of his mouth as the blond came ever closer. Bracing himself, he was all too used to his companion's greetings. As expected, the pewter haired angel was slammed into by the taller angel, white feathers flying in all directions as arms and wings wrapped around Zexion, pulling him into a tight embrace, crushing him against the blond's chest. For the first time in six months, the blue eyed angel felt complete once again. He had missed Demyx desperately. Pale arms reached up and wrapped around his companion, needing to feel that warmth again. "I missed you," he whispered, burying his face along the tanned neck.

"I missed you too, Zexy! I'm so happy to be back in Elysium, here with you," the blond said with a grin. Lifting one hand up; he ran it through the long slate coloured fringe that hung over the right side of the shorter angel's face. The smaller angel was so fair, so pristine with a youthfulness others sought. The beauty Zexion held was rare and exquisite and it often caused Demyx to question why the scholar had chosen him, a lowly scout to partner with. It had been over 1800 years since the blond had been reborn onto Elysium, and since that first day, an overly shy scholar had sought him out for that companionship. The pewter haired angel had arrived on Elysium almost three centuries earlier, and in all that time he had never desired a bed partner, but the moment that he laid eyes on the blond angel, he experienced something he had never felt before in his afterlife.

After that, they created a bond that had remained unwavering for close to two millennia. Though Zexion frequently went on diplomatic missions to the other Six Kingdoms, as he was one of the most respected scholars in all of the Seven Kingdoms, and Demyx was usually on Earth twice a year, their commitment was stronger than ever. For Demyx to have been gone for close to six months this time for a mission was completely unusual. Being a scout meant that the blond typically went to Earth searching out souls that needed redemption, purification, or salvation. This past mission had been different however. Demyx had been required to take an active roll in the assignment and thus was the reason he had been away for so much longer than usual.

The gentle sun no longer hitting Zexion's face as the larger wings of his companion completely surrounded his body and head, covering them both with those pure white wings. Pale arms wrapped around the taller form, a single hand travelling up the blond's back, between the juncture of wings to rest at the base of Demyx's neck. He was curious about the outcome of his companion's mission, but at the moment all he was able to think of was how good it felt to be held once again and what he wanted to do to make up for lost time.

With his hand still on his companion's cheek, the blond tilted the fair visage up, creating the perfect angle to look into those clear blue eyes. Offering the slightest smile, the taller man leaned down; placing his lips onto Zexion's slightly parted one. Intending for it only to be a brief and simple kiss, Demyx was only partially surprised when he felt those thin fingers pushing them even closer together in order to deepen their joining. Smiling slightly in to the kiss, the blond angel decided to indulge his companion for a moment, the desire inside him wanting to stop all of this right now so that they could return to their home and have a proper welcome home.

Soft lips moved together, giving each angel an opportunity to taste their companion for the first time in months. Each movement was familiar to the other as they moved against each other's mouths. Zexion as the first to deepen the kiss as he parted his thin lips, easily drawing the blond's full lower lip between his own, sucking harshly at it. Scraping his teeth against the sensitive flesh, the older angel couldn't help but smirk gently into the kiss when he heard his companion moan deeply. It really had been far too long for them. Pulling back gently, the pewter haired angel bit down slightly harder on the lip in his hold, loving the quivers of pleasure he felt running up and down the arms that help him close. After making sure that he had stretched his lover's lower lip out only enough that it sent his companion the message of what exactly he wanted, Zexion slowly allowed it to fall from between his teeth, drawing a whimper from the blond.

Still not wanting to let the shorter angel out of his arms, Demyx gave him another tight squeeze sigh out in content as he did so. Nuzzling his face into the soft pewter hair, he took in a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent of old books and cherry that was distinctly Zexion. He was so glad to be home. "Zexy…" he trailed off, still not letting go or removing his nose from the silky hair.

The emotion of elation that filled his as he was held by his companion prevented Zexion from verbally responding to the taller angel's word, so instead, he hummed as he placed his lips on the tanned shoulder that was left exposed by the aqua blue toga that brought out the blond's bright green eyes.

"Do you think that we should go back to our place?" There was an obvious huskiness in Demyx's voice that sent chills up and down the older angel's spine. He knew exactly what it was Demyx wanted and it was exactly what he wanted as well.

Once again unable to produce an actual word to respond with, Zexion just nodded as he ran his lips along the warm flesh, pausing every few inches along the warm skin to lavish that particularly spot with nips, licks and kisses. As soon as the large ivory wings were unfolded from around his petit body, he left a single long kiss on the blond's collarbone before standing up straight once again, looking into those eternal jade eyes. Offering his companion a playful smirk, Zexion spread his own wings out. "Race you there." With no other warning, the pewter haired angel took to the sky, shooting off towards the residential area of Elysium.

"Hey! No fair!" Demyx cried out with a laugh. "Wait for me!" Speeding after his companion, the younger angel relished in the feel of his first flight in a half a year. While on Earth, his wings disappeared so that he appeared human. Even travelling between Elysium and Earth didn't require wings as it was a dream sending. All an angel had to do to travel between the heavens and the world of humans far below was to fall asleep in one of the specially designed dream beds and when they awoke, they would be in one of the receptor beds in a temple on earth near their mission.

The wind ruffled his feathers as he soared higher and higher into the clear sky. He had missed the air, the open skies, the freedom of flight and most of all, the older angel that was flying only metres ahead of him. A broad grin was on his face as he sped up in an attempt to catch up to his companion. They both knew that he would, Demyx was one of Elysium's fastest flyers.

Zexion couldn't help the smile that graced his lips as he continued upwards, large white wings flapping harshly in the warm air. He knew that Demyx was gaining on him, and would soon catch him, but it was always fun to do this. Chancing a quick glace backwards, the older angel was not surprised when he saw that the blond was right behind him, a large grin plastered on the cherubic face. Not wanting to be caught quite yet, Zexion waited for only a few seconds before diving quickly, unable to hide his amusement at the surprised noise that the blond made, continuing to fly upwards for precious seconds as the pewter haired angel began his decent towards their home.

With only a short distance remaining between himself and the small dwelling, Zexion finally felt long arms wrap around his back, effectively pinning his wings against his body. Thankfully Demyx was holding onto him tightly enough that he didn't fall, instead, he was held against his companions chest tightly as they approached the small sandstone structure. As their bare feet hit the walkway, the younger angel didn't let go of the smaller man, instead he just remained standing there and holding Zexion from behind, keeping those magnificent wings held against the petit angel's back.

"DO you know how much I missed holding you like this?" he whispered into the curl of Zexion's ear, loving the sensation of those pristine white feathers quivering against his chest and stomach. Neither of them moved for long moments as they stood there in the sun just enjoying one another's presence. Zexion was the first to move, placing his hands on his companion's forearms. That single touch was enough to send a chill through the blond's entire body despite the sun shining down on them.

Not giving him a chance to oppose, the older angel began to walk up the single step towards their shared residence, pulling Demyx along with him. Hearing a light laugh at his obvious impatience, Zexion offered a small grin that his companion couldn't see. With no warning, the pewter haired angel used his wings to push the blond away from his back just as he placed one hand on the ornately decorated handle on the door. A whine came from behind him, and just as Zexion pushed the door open, he turned around to face Demyx, blocking his entry into the single room dwelling with a grin still playing on his lips. "Are you ready for a proper welcome home now?" The words were spoken in a tone that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than purely sexual.

Offering a playful smile of his own, Demyx folded his own wings against his back as he stepped into the small sandstone building, several different emotions travelling through him at the action. The strongest of those emotions was desire for the angel who was standing there in front of him, the male being the sole purpose for his eternal existence. Demyx couldn't even imagine his entire afterlife without his pewter haired angel. Eternity didn't seem like that long when faced with the thought of spending every day together with Zexion.

As the door closed behind them with barely a sound, the blond began to walk slowly towards his companion who just gave another smirk as he began to walk backwards towards the large bed that was in the back corner of the room. The single open room held two distinctly different areas, the sleeping quarters that held the bed and their clothing, while the other half held their living area lined with bookshelves and several comfortable chairs. But Demyx didn't care about any of that right now. He cared about the older angel and having him for the first time in six months. With speed that was reflective of his flying abilities, the blond was instantly across the room, Zexion wrapped tightly in his arms once again, their lips locked together once more. Now that they were alone and away from all eyes, each angel poured all the need, passion and desire into the kiss, needing to truly feel the other for the first time in months.

The older angel was the first to make a noise as he moaned deeply, wrapping his hands tightly around the taller angel's back, fingers lacing through the downy feathers on Demyx's wings. The fronts of their bodies were pressed together as the scholar gently began to roll his hips towards his companion's, desperation for any sort of touch filling his body. The light linen toga's that they wore allowed the blond to feel exactly what Zexion was and allow the pewter haired youth to feel what Demyx felt.

Demyx wasted absolutely no time as his own hands flew immediately to the two golden medallions that held his companions toga up. Dexterous fingers ran over the circles that had Elysium's crest on them, easily unhooking them from the pale grey material. It fell down from around narrow shoulders, now being held up only by the golden cord that sat around the slim waist. Never once breaking their kiss, the blond allowed his hands to run sensually over his companion's newly exposed flesh. Skin warmed by their brief foray out into the sun prickled into goose bumps at the blond's light touch as long fingers caressed the lines of soft muscle that defined Zexion's pectorals.

As their tongues continued to stroke along one another and explore the caverns of their partner's mouths, both men felt waves of pleasure begin to radiate from the pits of their stomachs. As those nimble fingers travelled up just enough to brush over sensitive nipples, Zexion couldn't help as his body reacted on its own accord. His hips suddenly rolled forward, crushing harshly into his companions and drawing deep moans from within each of them. The sounds were eagerly swallowed by each of them as they allowed their kiss to continue. Fingers gripped tightly around a handful of snowy white feathers as the older angel felt his erect nipple pinched between the thumb and forefinger of the blond.

Knowing that he had a desperate need to feel his companion's body in every way, Demyx began to adopt a rhythm to his movements instantly. Each time he rolled the pebble sized nub harshly, the younger angel would thrust his hips forward, the linen of his toga doing nothing to hide his excitement at this encounter, and thankfully he felt the same reaction happening under his companion's toga as well. With a single well timed thrust, Demyx pinched down on both nipples at the same time as he used Zexion's earlier actions against him by biting down on the pewter haired angels kiss swollen bottom lip.

The trio of sensations was a little more than the older angel had been expecting so soon, and it caused him to moan out loudly, squeezing at the feathers in his hold and throwing his head back. It had been far too long since he and Demyx had been able to be together like this. There was no way that he would let their feelings and emotions go to waste. Allowing one hand to untangle from the taller angel's wing, Zexion brought it up to the front of his companion's toga, up to where the single medallion of Elysium was holding the green toga in place on the blond's body. The medallion was swiftly removed, causing the single shouldered garment to fall open; leaving both angels standing there with their toga's open and hanging around their waists.

Finally breaking their kiss, Demyx pulled back, staring at the flushed face of his companion as they both panted for breath. With Zexion's hands resting one on exposed skin just above his hip and the other still wrapped in his wing, the blond knew he wouldn't be able to move far. Then again, he didn't want to move that far. With his own hands hovering just on the pewter haired angel's hips, Demyx knew that he was still the one in charge of this encounter. At least for now. Looking into those crystalline eyes, the younger angel offered a small smile to the smaller male who just gave a shaky one in return. Taking that as his permission to continue on, Demyx began to roll his linen covered pelvis into the scholar's, hard enough that they began to move backwards towards the bed.

Making sure that his wings were tucked comfortably against his back, Zexion only smiled again when he felt the backs of his legs hit against the soft mattress. Wanting just a little extra support for what was about to happen, the shorter angel slid both his hands up to wrap around the back of his companion's neck, fingertips playing with the longer blond hair that hung down there. He could easily feel the heavy breaths that Demyx was expelling from the muscles on the back of his neck. All this, along with the light sheen of sweat that glistened on the blond's body and the obvious tent apparent in the front of his toga just confirmed to the older angel how much the taller male really did want this.

A lustful light filled the younger angel's eyes as he intently gazed into his companion's face, as always, looking for any signs of discomfort or unwillingness. Not that once in their 1800 year history had Demyx ever found either of those, but he always wanted to make sure that his companion always wanted this as much as he did. Seeing only pleasure, desire, want and love on the fair visage was the last thing that the blond needed to see before leaning in for another kiss.

Before lips even touched, both angels' lips parted, small pink tongues snaking out to meet each other in midair. As they began to lick and nip at one another's mouths, the taller angel lowered his hands from their position on Zexion's hips, sliding down to the soft material that hung from around the scholar's hips. For a few seconds, he played with the golden cord that held the toga up, receiving an impatient moan from his companion along with a thrust of the hips into his own. Knowing exactly what could happen if he made Zexion wait too long made the younger angel forgo the teasing that he had planned in favour of moving along. Skilled fingers quickly untied the cord, allowing it to fall to the floor, the pale grey toga falling along with it.

The actions left Zexion standing there in front of his companion completely nude, his penis standing perfectly erect from his body from the excitement that flowed through his body at the scouts return. Hearing the sound of more fabric rustling as it fell to the floor told the smaller angel that Demyx had taken it upon himself to remove his own green toga. A low moan escaped from the pewter haired angel as his companion's grip instantly went back to his pale hips, squeezing them tightly and pulling their naked bodies together once again. Gasping loudly, the older angel couldn't help the roll of his hips at the sensation of the blond's hardened penis pressing alongside of his own.

Lips were forced together once again, tongues invading each other's mouths, the excitement and arousal that they were both feeling being conveyed by tongues that thrust and rubbed harshly against one another. Ensuring that his grip around the back of Demyx's neck was still firm and his wings were safely folding against his back; the scholar suddenly began to fall backwards, swallowing the gasp of startlement that escaped the blond at the sudden movement. With only the barest bounce, they landed softly on the mattress, Demyx folding his own wings after slowing their fall.

Smiling into the kiss, Zexion couldn't help the shiver that ran through his entire body at the familiar weight of his lover on top of him. Oh how he had missed this. Now that he no longer needed them to support himself, the older angel parted his legs and lifted them up to wrap tightly around his companion's waist, loving the sensation of downy feathers brushing against his smooth legs. Being Demyx's first night back in Elysium after so long, both angels knew that their stamina would be severely down, and because of that, they wanted to move right along with things.

Demyx was the one to break the kiss once again as he reached down between their pressed together pelvis', wrapping long fingers around both of their stiff shafts, pumping them together with just one hand. The touch caused the older angel to jump lightly from the wave of heat that was exploding through his entire being. His own hands began to move lower as well, coming to rest on the round yet firm globes of the blond's buttocks, squeezing each cheek in turn, timing it with the gentle pumps.

"Please Demyx," he panted, desperate to really feel his lover for the first time in half a year. Hopefully the blond wasn't in the mood for teasing, if he knew what was good for him. Feeling the tremors that shook the younger angels entire body assured Zexion that his companion was actually as desperate for this to happen as he was.

Reaching his free hand up, the blond gently caressed the pale cheek of the scholar, pushing the long pewter hair away from the fair features, wanting to see all of Zexion's face for this. The smooth skin was feverous from pure need and arousal and the smaller angel allowed his cobalt eyes to slide shut as he eagerly drank in the amazing emotions that such a simple touch was able to send through him.

Feeling strong fingers calloused from so many countless hours using quills continuing to squeeze at his buttocks kept making Demyx pause in his movements every few seconds. It was all so sensual at the moment. He had to resist the temptations of handing all control over to his companion right now, knowing that Zexion needed to feel things this way at least this time. Allowing his hand to slowly drift away from the soft cheek, the blond reached over to the small table that sat beside the bed and without ever moving his gaze away from his companion's face, grabbed the small crystal vial of oil that they always kept right there.

As soon as Zexion realized exactly what the taller man was reaching for, he began to roll his hips as fast as he could. The feeling of the hand continuing to squeeze his length tightly as it moved up and down along the shaft was something that sent pleasure searing through every vein in his body. From his fingertips to the crown of his head, outwards to the tips of his wings and down to his toes. The scholar was captivated by the rhythm at which they moved together, wanting a way to calm that fire that had begun to burn deeply inside of him.

Feeling as if he was being swallowed whole by the plethora of emotions that were swelling inside of him, Demyx could barely focus on wrapping his fingers around the small vial, the friction his companion was creating pushing him ever closer to that edge along with the strengthening friction that surrounded his penis and pressed against Zexion's.

The fingers that were wrapped around his neck suddenly began to flex and scratch at the tanned skin as the blond knew that the older angel was coming to his peak and coming to it soon. The room was filled with the symphony of whimpers, whines and pants escaping Zexion with every movement that they made together. Not wanting to end this so soon, Demyx reluctantly let go of their hardened members, pulling his hand out from between their bodies at the sound of an overly frustrated whimper escaping the pewter haired angel.

With his once again free hand, the blond pushed himself up into a sitting position, pale legs still wrapped around his waist tightly. With the crystal container held tightly in one hand, Demyx took a moment to gaze down on his lover. Zexion was an extremely pale angel to begin with, but with a bright scarlet blush staining his cheeks; it almost made his skin glow in contrast. It was made even worse by the dark hair that framed his face and hung over the right eye somewhat, and everything just caused the bright cobalt eyes to stand out all the more. The thin angel was panting heavily as the arousal continued to course through his body.

Feeling a twinge in his own erection as he just stared at his companion, the younger angel was suddenly reminded of how aroused he was at the moment and the desperation he was experiencing at the need to feel Zexion wrapped around him so intimately and completely. Angels, being not quite human anymore, didn't feel that same primal urge for sex as humans did, but the desire was still there. The biggest difference between the sexual relationships that existed between angels and those of humans was that angels only ever entered a companionship such as this one for emotional reasons. There was always a deep connection between them that made the angels desire these relationships. Demyx and Zexion were not the only ones in the Seven Kingdoms that were in a centuries old relationship, nor was theirs one of the longest surviving one, but it definitely was one of the strongest.

Shaking his head slightly to encourage his thoughts to stay focused on the task at hand, the blond brought his free hand up to finger the top of the small container, removing it and placing it on the bed next to them. Instantly, Zexion let out a sigh of pleasure as the overwhelming scent of honey filled his nose, this being his favourite of the oils that they used. Demyx knew exactly what his companion was thinking at the moment, and it was in that exact moment that the desire he had kept under tight control finally escaped and drove the desperation deeper into the younger angel.

Despite having his eyes locked on the taller angel, the pewter haired male barely could see when his companion had poured the clear oil into his hands. After being together for so long, words were not always necessary. Shifting himself backwards slightly, Zexion made enough room between their pelvises so that the scout would have enough room between their bodies. Unable to remove his gaze from the face of his companion, the angel's eyes locked, aquamarine locking with deep blue, allowing all the unsaid emotions to be conveyed in that single look.

Grinning widely at the sensations that exploded in his stomach at the feelings he was experiencing at this moment, Demyx quickly spread the oil around on his fingers and hand, hoping that everything would continue to play out exactly as he wanted and needed it to. As soon as he was sure that he had enough of the oil spread, the blond slowly reached down between their pelvises, ignoring the erection that jutted out from the smaller angel's body, moving right down between the heavy testicles that hung there. It took more will power then he ever expected to not fondle the sac, the desire to feel Zexion around him guiding his hand southward.

The pewter haired angel just gasped as he felt the slick fingers pass below where he wanted to be touched. As he felt Demyx rubbing along the crease of his butt cheeks, the older angel just tightened his grip around his companion's neck and waist, using the taller angel as a support. His entire body was alight with the passion he felt for the blond, and as he felt the fingers run up and down his crack, spreading the oil in their wake, his legs finally lost their grip and fell to the blond's sides, resting on the mattress. Each time he felt the thin fingers pass over his entrance, Zexion felt the desire in him glow brighter and surge through him like a tidal wave. He wanted this more than anything.

"You ready, Zexy?" Demyx whispered as he continued to move his finger in small circles over the small pucker of skin, ensuring that the oil was well worked around the smaller angel's entrance. Although they had been together for so long, the younger angel refused to ever hurt the pewter haired angel in his quest for desire. It was for that reason that he always used oil and asked if Zexion was ready before they progressed further. It was those virtues that had brought Demyx to Elysium in the first place after his death on Earth.

Unable to form any proper words due to the intensity of the frenzy building inside his entire body, the scholar could only nod through his panting, his wings ruffling with excitement. Being without the blond for the past six months had been agony, he had been counting down to this day basically from the moment his companion had descended to Earth. Although the older angel knew that his companion was aware of his feelings and desires, he began to roll his hips downwards in an attempt to impale himself on the finger than continued to massage the rosebud of skin.

Grinning at the typical response, Demyx leaned down and placed his lips against the parted ones of his companion, engaging him in a kiss that easily portrayed the desire they felt together. The moment he felt the younger angel, part his lips, the blond slowly pushed his finger into the tight hole at the same time pushing his tongue into the warm mouth. As he began to use his tongue to stroke the inner cheeks of Zexion's mouth, the scout mimicked his tongue with his finger, feeling around inside of the smaller man's rectum. The heat that encompassed his digit was amazing as always, and Demyx couldn't help moan into his kiss as the pewter haired angel began to clench the muscles of his anus in an attempt to pull the finger deeper into his body.

With his fingers still interlaced behind the blond's neck, the pewter haired angel continued to roll his hips downwards, needing to feel more and deeper inside him. They didn't break their kiss, tongues swirling and thrusting together, needing to feel that additional connection. Zexion could feel the circles that his companion's finger began to make in order to stretch the tight channel out.

As he lightly ran his teeth gently along the pink tongue that he had drawn into his mouth, Demyx eased a second finger in along the first. He eagerly swallowed the moan that escaped from the scholar as he continued to stroke and rub against the velvety walls and touching every inch that he could reach. The blond could feel every movement that the older angel made, wriggling to feel more of the fingers in his anal passage, needing to feel them deeper still. Knowing what exactly what it was that Zexion wanted to feel, the taller angel began to prod his fingers in further and further, hoping to reach that single spot deep within his companion, stretching them outwards and scissoring them as he did so. With the pewter haired angel's body still rolling down onto his hand, the scout continued to push in deeper, enjoying the sounds that his actions were drawing from his companion's lips that he continued to swallow into his own mouth.

With the heat threatening to explode from his at any moment, Zexion finally broke the kiss, throwing his head back onto the mattress, gasping and moaning at the sensations that assaulted his entire being. But it still wasn't enough. Finally allowing his fingers to unfold from around the taller angel's neck, he slid his sweaty palms down the tanned body, stopping when he covered the blond's pectorals, before pushing slightly. "Enough," he whispered hoarsely, relaxing his anal muscles as much as he could.

Accustomed to the older angel's ways of expressing what he wanted, the blond just smiled gently down on his companion's flushed form. He slowly removed his fingers from the tight channel, only grinning at the whimper that escaped Zexion at the removal.

As he watched the smaller angel desperately swallowing breath in attempt to calm his body down even slightly, Demyx reached and grabbed a hold of the crystal vial, pouring even more onto his open palm. With a skill and grace that few could ever hope to match, the scout quickly coated his own erection with the honey scented oil, smearing the extra over the stretched entrance to his companion's body. As soon as he was convinced that he had enough of the oil slicked on his penis, Demyx suddenly shifted his body, placing his wings against the wall behind the bed, his knees bent and feet planted flat and on either side of his companion's hips.

No words were needed for Zexion to know what the movement meant. Pushing up from the bed, he allowed his wings to shake a little after being pressed against the mattress. Offering the blond a small smile, he lifted himself up off the mattress and on to his knees. As soon as he did, tanned hands flew right to his hips, gripping them tightly and guiding the smaller angel to him. Demyx helped his companion onto his lap. With Zexion's legs on either side of his, the two of them worked together to position the pewter haired angel so that he was about to be lowered onto the blond's shaft. Pale hands moved up one more to wrap around the taller angel's neck, stabilizing himself. Before he was able to lower himself, the older angel found himself wrapped in the ivory wings and held tightly to the larger body.

"Alright, Zexy. Whenever you're ready," the younger angel whispered airily as he continued to use his wings to hold his companion. After a few seconds of just remaining in that position, Zexion finally began to lower his body, easily sliding down onto the slickened erection. Demyx couldn't resist the moan that escaped him as he felt that incredible tightness sliding down his stiff member. Even after 1800 years, the older angel still felt exactly the same as he did that first night they spent together. The scholar impaled himself easily on the shaft, taking the length into his body.

Arching his back so that he slid down further on the length, Zexion took the entire shaft into his body in a single movement. Both angels groaned out loudly at the sensation of either filling or being filled. Neither one could move at the moment as they got used to feeling one another again after so long. They remained locked in their embrace, holding one another in the most intimate way possible for an eternity before Zexion's fingers reached up slightly to tangle in the silky blond strands, gripping tightly. Pulling Demyx's head back slight to expose the long column of tanned skin that ran along the younger angel's throat, the scholar attached his lips to the slightly salty skin. "Please. Move," he whispered as he began to kiss the long neck.

Demyx didn't need to be told twice, especially as he felt the small pink tongue began to lick and trace patterns along his flesh. With a groan, he flexed his fingers against the pale hips of his companion before rolling his hips upwards tentatively. When he felt the extra puff of hair hitting his throat, the scout could only grin as he slowly eased his body downwards. Pulling out of the tightness only about halfway, the blond then began to thrust back into the pewter haired angel's body. The oil that he had spread earlier ensured that he met no resistance, sliding in and out of the smaller body with ease.

When he felt that the scout had fallen into a steady rhythm, Zexion began to move with him. As the blond pulled out, the older angel would push up, slamming back down as Demyx thrust back in. Each time they moved together, one of them would let out a deep moan, creating a long string of noises in the small house.

Each thrust inside him sent sensations through the smaller angel that he couldn't compare to anything else. He felt stretched to the max as his companion's erection continued to pump in and out of his body. Zexion kept his back arched to make sure that the blond was pushing in as deep as he could. As he rolled his body down and leaned backed a little further, the scholar was help up by the strong wings that were wrapped around him. It took only a few more thrusts before Zexion cried out as the blunt head of his companion's penis pressed against the small bundle of nerves deep inside his channel.

The younger angel felt the difference in the tightness that was squeezing his entire length as the pewter haired angel began to thrust downwards harder and harder in order to drive Demyx's penis deeper into his body. It seemed as if every single muscle in the smaller angel's body was clamping down on the blond's erection as he bounced up and down fiercely. It took no time for Zexion to begin moaning out his companion's name repeatedly as he felt the pleasure exploding through his body. It was that last little bit that pushed the scholar over the edge.

His body began to spasm uncontrollably as his entire being was swallowed by the intensity of the pleasure that coursed through his body. Pushing backwards even harder into the soft white feathers, the pewter haired angel allowed his body to be racked by the tremors that were washing over him, every single one of them originating from the hottest fire that burned deep in his stomach. Harsh shudders caused Zexion's body to seize up one final time before falling fully limp, being held up by only the strong wings wrapped around him. Every once in a while, a single wave would shoot through his body, jerking him from the warm darkness that was quickly encompassing him. It served to keep him on this plane of reality, at least for now.

Demyx continued to pump in and out of the slick hole, groaning deeply at the extra constriction that surrounded him as he felt Zexion's orgasm overtake his body. Feeling the tight channel constricting around his length as his companion continued to ride him and slammed into his lap. The squeezing muscles were the most incredible of sensations as they milked the blond's member and drawing it further into the smaller angel's body. As he felt the angel in his arms go slack, falling into his wings, it was that final step to push the younger angel over the edge as well. Thrusting erratically and forcefully into the pale angel, Demyx grunted loudly as his own pleasure overcame his senses. Each time he pushed himself in deep and up to the hilt, his entire body jerked, forcing him in just that touch more.

With a final cry of the scholar's name, the taller angel felt the last of his orgasmic pleasure leave him, his body falling limp against the wall, Zexion still wrapped tightly in his wings. He could easily feel the other angel's feathers quivering against his own as they attempted to purge the last of the orgasm from the pewter haired angel's body. They continued to lay there wrapped in one another's arms as well as wings, panting heavily as the older angel let out a small hum of contentment as he buried his chin into his companions shoulder. It took a long time for either angel to recover at least a little of the energy they had used in their orgasms. Zexion was the first to do so, easing himself off of the softening shaft, but remaining wrapped tightly in the younger angel's arms as he lay down alongside the blond.

"Welcome home," he whispered softly in a husky voice, saying the words his actions had said for him earlier. He had missed this so much, just laying together in bed and talking about anything and everything.

"I'm glad to be back here with you," responded the blond, unable to look at his companion in the face. Due to his afterglow, Zexion didn't even notice.

Although sleep had begun to threaten to swallow him, the scholar was interested in finding out all about the blond's mission. "How did everything go? It's been a long time since you were actually on a mission and not a scouting job."

Demyx tightened visibly at the comment, something that his companion didn't miss. "Well, it went about how I figured it might go," he muttered, still unable to meet the cobalt gaze of the older angel.

Wondering why the scout had suddenly become so sullen and depressed, Zexion knew that the blond would tell him only when he was ready. "Did you get to try any new foods?" The only thing that the smaller angel ever wished he could go to Earth for was to go and try the many different foods that were offered. As angels were immortal, they did not need to eat, instead it was somewhat of a treat for those assigned to Earth. The blond shook his head, not wanting to talk about food at the moment. Instead, he just pulled the smaller body closer, tightening his wings around the slim form, not wanting to let him go. Knowing exactly what this tactic meant, Zexion let out a light sigh. "Demyx, did the mission not go as planned?"

As soon as the final words escaped from the pewter haired angel, it seemed to be exactly what Demyx needed to hear to break all the barriers of his problems that he had erected. "No. It went all wrong," he whispered, his voice cracking slightly as he continued to breathe heavily, this time his arousal having nothing to do with it.

"How so?" the scholar asked gently, determined to figure out what was bothering him so much about this past mission.

A few false breaths gave way to a single deep inhalation from the taller angel before his hold on the smaller body loosened ever so slightly. "Well, I was originally assigned to save a man named Saïx. He had been slowly straying from the heroic and virtuous path for several years, but suddenly he started spreading his corruption like a wildfire. I was making good progress in saving him, but two months in, I received a dream message taking me off that mission and reassigning me to another mission that was now a high priority. Xemnas, a man so full of pure and incomparable evil. He was so evil that an angel from each of the Seven Kingdoms was assigned to him. We were all elder and experienced angels too. They didn't want to send anyone that had been going on missions less than 1500 years. I was probably the youngest there."

"Seven angels? For one man? That hasn't been done in well over 1300 years! Is this Xemnas truly that powerful?" Zexion couldn't deny his curiosity any longer.

The blond nodded. "Yeah, I was there with Naminé from Valhalla, Kairi from Nirvana and Sora from Utopia, all really experienced angels."

"Who was there from Arcadia, Eden and Zion?" Zexion asked as he sat up, still wrapped in Demyx's arms, but wrapping his arms around his companion's in order to offer some comfort that the distraught angel obviously needed.

Sighing heavily, the younger angel nuzzled his cheek into the soft pewter hair that fell messily over the pale angel's face. "Marluxia, Larxene and Lexaeus," he responded, his voice still subdued.

The names of the three angels caused the scholar to jerk his head up to look into the face of the scout. "This Xemnas is bad enough that he had three Archangels assigned to him?" he questioned in disbelief. Rarely did Archangels ever descend to Earth, let alone three on a single mission. Archangels were in essence the rulers of each Kingdom, the eldest and most experienced.

Nodding, Demyx's entire demeanour was so unlike his normal personality, but Zexion could tell that there was something that the younger angel still wasn't telling him. "He was the most evil being I have ever seen. He corrupted so many in such a short amount of time before we got there, and he continued even after then. It was amazing how he was able to attract angels from all of the Seven Kingdoms, and it was a good thing. It took all seven of us to finally destroy him."

Gulping heavily, Zexion ran a single hand through the tousled blond hair. "Destroy? You couldn't save him?" As the angels went down to save the corrupt souls on Earth, they preferred to do everything they could do to save them before having to resort to destruction.

"I know. It was the only thing that we could do. His soul was too far gone to save him. I've never seen anyone that corrupted in my entire existence, and neither had the Archangels."

"Are you okay with that?" With their eyes locked, Zexion sensed even more that what he had already been told in those deep green eyes. Only someone who knew Demyx as intimately as he did would have noticed it. The hand that was buried in the thick blond hair slipped down to cup the cheek that was flushed with remaining arousal and new shame.

Tearing his eyes away from his companions, the younger angel's breath suddenly became short and ragged as the thoughts and memories of the past six months suddenly began to assault him. "I…it's… we…" he stuttered, the shame growing larger inside him. "It was my fault that we couldn't save him. It's my fault that we had to destroy him, Zexy. I'm not worthy of my wings."

"Oh Dem," Zexion whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around the larger angel, holding him tightly as a few tears escaped the blond as he began to sob gently. They just lay there like that for an eternity as the younger angel allowed all his emotions to escape him. As their wings wrapped tightly around each other, the scholar just waited until the blond was calmed down and able to speak again before asking his question. "What do you mean that it's your fault?"

Taking in a deep breath to help calm him even more, Demyx leaned further into the comforting embrace. "We may have been able to save him if it wasn't for me," he hiccupped once as he felt Zexion squeezing tightly around him.

"How so?" One thing was for sure, one of the virtues that Zexion had in abundance was patience.

It took several long moments before the blond was able to talk again. "I was the last one assigned to the mission, especially because they had to pull me off of the other mission. Axel game down to replace me on the Saïx mission, but I guess I didn't cover my tracks well enough. He followed me and evaded Axel, and it was only a matter of time before he met up with Xemnas. The two of them were nearly unstoppable. It was because of that why we had to destroy them and couldn't save them. It was all my fault."

"Demyx," Zexion said softly, "it will be okay."

"No, it won't be," the younger angel argued.

"How do you know that?" the scholar questioned, wondering why Demyx was so quick to oppose him. He stroked along several of the soft white feathers of his companions wings as he tried to calm him down.

Taking a deep breath, Demyx prepared to say the most difficult thing he ever had to say. "I just met with Archangel Terra. He's banished me to Earth for 100 years because of this screw up."

The pewter haired angel had to strain to hear the words, but when he did, he gasped. "Banished?"

Demyx just nodded. "Yeah, I leave tomorrow. Today is meant to say…to say…" Emotion then began to choke the blond and he couldn't finish his sentence.

"100 years? But that's so long…" Zexion's emotions were just as thick as he felt tears begin to well up in the corner of his own eyes.

"Zexy," Demyx whispered through his own tears. "Will you fall with me?"

Gasping, Zexion looked deep into the distraught face of his companion for truth. How would he be able to survive a century without this angel in his life? 100 years of waiting in Elysium alone for the blond's return or live a mortal life on Earth with the blond. The Archangels would all oppose to his decision, that was for sure, but he would face every single one of them if it meant being with Demyx. "Of course I'll fall with you," he whispered as a single tear fell down his pale cheek as he placed a soft kiss on his companion's lips. "Of course I will."

* * *

There you are little-caitlin! I hope that it lived up to your expectations! I'm so sorry that it's a couple of weeks late, but life has been getting the best of me lately. I had so much fun writing this story and coming up with all the background information, I know that I probably went a little overboard on it. No, never me, right? I decided to give you all a little chart of the different Kingdoms and what their missions consist of right here.

Arcadia  
Archangel: Marluxia  
Missions: To save those who wish to destroy the planet and nature

Valhalla  
Archangel: Aqua  
Missions: To save those who kill for no other reason than to kill

Zion  
Archangel: Lexaeus  
Missions: To save those who commit sin in the name of a holy lord

Nirvana  
Archangel: Xion  
Missions: To save those who use greed, hatred and disillusionment for their own gain

Utopia  
Archangel: Ventus  
Missions: To save those who wish for war and discord

Eden  
Archangel: Larxene  
Missions: To save those who are tempted by sin

Elysium  
Archangel: Terra  
Missions: To save those who stray from the virtuous and heroic path

Way too much time spent on this, right? Lol. I've enjoyed it so much though! Also, before anyone else mentions it, I know that my angels had orgasms, but didn't actually cum, lol. In my universe, they don't because Angels are reborn onto the Seven Kingdoms, not born normally. Besides, homosexuality is much more tolerated when you don't have to repopulate the place, lol. Thank you so much little-caitlin for all the wonderful art you produce, inspiring me and many others out there! Thanks so much to Tifa-san for betaing and listening to me as I rambled on about the Seven Kingdoms time and time again, am I really as entertaining as a tv show? Hehehe. And lastly, to Pahoyhoy. My own personal angel. You mean the world to me and I love you so much! Only a little more than a month! And thank you to all my lovely readers and reviews! Until next time!


End file.
